


The Moment Everything Changed

by waywardheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardheart/pseuds/waywardheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is an alpha with a plan. He is a college freshman and he is going to have fun and be selfish fro the first time in his life while he is in school. Then after school he plans to get a nice job and later on in his life maybe he will find a mate and settle down. Of course that plan gets shot to hell the moment he smells the most amazing scent ever and the only thing going through his mind in that moment is; MINE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first attempt at wiring fan fiction so please please please go easy on me. I love a/b/o stories so i thought i would give one a try. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also this has not been beta'd so there may be mistakes.

Dean stifled a loud yawn as he stretched his limbs arching his back away from his chair. He couldn’t help the amount of sleep and boredom that were constantly over taking him in class today. Designation Studies was usually a yawn but today was even worse. The class was required for all incoming college freshmen so it was taught in one of the larger auditorium style classrooms. Today was a debate day where two members of the class got up and argued differing opinions about cliché designation roles. 

Dean sat in the far back corner surrounded by most of the other alphas in the class. None of them at all interested in what was going on in the front of the classroom. They were mostly whispering to each other or staring at their phones. Dean’s phone was dead. He had forgotten to charge the damn thing last night so he was unwillingly listening to the debate.

Today’s topic was all about omegas. The main point of the discussion boiled down to are all omega bound by biology to act submissive and long to find an alpha and raise a family. Two omegas stood up at separate podiums in front of everyone debating back and forth. The small brown haired omega girl that was standing at the podium on the right was practically glowing her eyes all alight as she prattled on about finding a mate. But when she made a statement suggesting that all omegas longed to find their truemate the boy at the podium next to her literally did a face palm smacking himself with his hand and shaking his head. That made Dean snort out a laugh. Several others in the class groaned and started mumbling amongst themselves. 

“Okay, okay,” the girl, said waving her hand in the air motioning for everyone to clam down. “I know a lot of you don’t really believe in the whole romanticized notion of finding your truemate. Hollywood has turned it into too many fluffy romantic comedies making it hard for most of you to look at it seriously. But that’s not really the point. The point is that we are all prone to want that whether we think it’s real or not. Omega’s just can’t help but fantasize about one day finding their truemate and having that wonderful moment of knowing you’re in love at first sniff.” She said that with a longing sigh. Surprisingly several other sighs from the class followed her, along with a few disgruntled groans. The boy next to her had seriously had enough. He squared himself in front of the podium and took a deep breath.

“Look,” he started. “I’m not going to stand up here and say that truemates don’t exists. I’m sure we all know someone who claims to have found theirs I’m not here to refute that. What I’m trying to say is that a lot of omegas, myself included, don’t sit around pining. Yeah, sure biology dose give us tendencies and characteristics but I’m more than just an omega, first and foremost I’m a fucking human being!” The last few words were almost a growl his voice was deep and harsh. Everyone in the auditorium looked up at him. Was this boy truly an omega? His stance and posture were tall and powerful. But once the teacher reprimanded him on his use of langue the boy’s shoulders curved down. Yes, this was an omega but he was certainly an interesting one.

“Sure there are omegas that fit all the stereotypes. Of course there are, other wise we wouldn’t have them. But not everyone is in line with them. Not all omegas prance around trying to attract a mate or spend their time sitting at home pining for one. I’m a person I have hopes and dreams and wants that have nothing to do with my designation.” The feigning alpha in him was back. “Just because someone is an omega doesn’t mean they are your bitch! We are not all ready to present ourselves to the first alpha that looks our way. I’m a human being and you should show me some respect!” A large crowd of omegas and a few betas erupted in cheers and clapping some even rising to their feet.

The teacher tried to calm them down. “Alright, alright, that’s enough. Mr. Novak, Miss Rosen nice job. Only next time Mr. Novak,” the boy turned to face the teacher, “watch the language.” Again the alpha like posture diminished and he was again an omega hunched and shy as he nodded and returned to his seat. Dean watched him as he walked toward the crowd that had cheered for him. Several of them clapped him on the back as he took his seat.

“Alright looks like that is all the time for today, but I want everyone to type up a two page paper on what your opinion is for the topic we debated today. State your opinion and give your reasons. They will be due at the beginning of our next class. Everyone have a nice weekend.” The teacher finished and everyone rose from there seats to pack up at leave. 

“Hey Winchester!” Came his friend Ash’s voice. “We’re all headed to Lisa’s tonight for a party, you comin’?” 

“Nah man, I’ve got plans.”

“Ah come on dude, she’s not mad at you anymore. She actually told me to invite you.”

Well that was certainly news to him. Last thing he herd from Lisa, a beta girl he used to date back in high school, was that she didn’t want anything to do with him. But it didn’t really matter he actually did have plans to meet Sam at the Roadhouse latter for dinner.

“Sorry, I really do have plans. See you later.” Dean waved off any more protests from his friend and left the auditorium.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Friday night dinners at the Roadhouse with Sam had become a tradition ever since Dean left for college back in the fall. Going off to college had been hard for Dean. He felt his place was taking care of Sam. Their mother had died when they were both young and grew up with only there father until he was in a deadly car crash a couple of years ago. Since then their Uncle Bobby and Ellen had pretty much adopted them. It was Bobby who finally pushed Dean to go to college and Sam stayed with them. Dean would try to stop by as often as he could. His dorm was only about thirty minutes for Bobby’s place so it wasn’t to hard to get away when he wasn’t in school or working, but Friday night dinners where a staple for the Winchester boys.

So of course like always Dean and Sam sat tucked away in the corner booth at the Roadhouse diner during the busy dinner rush talking and eating and laughing together. Once they were done with their meals they both sat back in there seats looking satisfied. 

Sam stared out at the restaurant slash bar, “man its busy tonight, geez.”

Dean nodded but didn't really give it much thought. Then as he was just randomly taking a normal breath through his nose he caught a whiff of the most amazing scent he had ever smelled. But he stopped short his breath hitched eyes widened in shock and he covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

Shit!

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was curious.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam’s voice was worried now.

This can’t be happening, Dean thought to himself. No, no, no, he is just a college freshman this can’t be happening now. This was supposed to be the carefree fun part of his life where he could relax and not worry about anything but grades. Not this, please not this. He truly wished that he didn’t understand what smelling that scent meant. But he knew. Lisa had dragged him to too many chick flick movies for him to not know what that smell meant. But this wasn’t supposed to happen, not yet, not now. This was supposed to be his time to sleep around and not be tied down. That was why he had broken it of with Lisa in the first place so he would be free to experiment. This was his time to be selfish for once in his life.

He didn’t breath, as long as he held his breath things were still normal. As long as he held his breath he could just go about with his life like he had planned, finishing college, get a nice job, and then find a mate to settle down with in his late twenties. That’s the life he had planned and it sounded nice and easy and as long as he held his breath he could do that plan. 

But naturally there were two glaringly obvious reasons why that plan would not work. The first being that Dean could not hold his breath for the rest of his life. Hell, if the look on Sammy’s face was any indication Dean was already turning blue from the effort. But actually the second reason was even stronger. Even with just that tiny little whiff his alpha brain was already taking over. It was yelling in the back of his head like a caged animal growling mine mine mine mine mine!

Dean knew he had lost this battle. So with a whooshing sound he let out the air he had been holding and heaved in another lung full through his nose. Oh, god it smelled amazing. In the blink of an eye he was already up on his feet scanning the crowd searching for the owner of that scent. As Sam had said, the Roadhouse was packed especially the bar area which seemed to be where the scent was coming from. He stalked forward snorting the air like crack. His heart was pounding in his ears as he got closer and closer to the source of that deliriously intoxicating smell.

There…right there. He stopped. A man stood leaning up against the bar with his back to Dean. His hair was dark and messy and he had on a dark blue t-shirt and -god help him- the tightest pair or khakis known to man. Dean swallowed. The other man was standing stock still his body tensed up. He could no doubt smell Dean. So why didn’t he turn around. Dean’s inner alpha decided he didn’t really care and was tired of the distance between them. He found himself as he pressed his body up against those tight pants, oh fuck. He stuck his nose at the man’s neck and inhaled, wow that’s some amazing shit right there. 

But that was all he got. A second later he was being peeled back by two people, one on each side. Betas, he guessed. They were emitting a protective scent but not in the same way an alpha would. But he wasn’t about to check he couldn’t tare his eyes off the omega in front of him. A growl erupted from low in his chest. The Betas held Dean back shouting at him but the noise was muffled he could only hear the sound of his own blood pumping. The man in front of him began to slowly –so slowly- turn around. 

Dean had heard of tunnel vision and had on occasion experienced it before. Like in high school when he had got into a fight and that’s all he could see and focus on. He had even had it a few times when he saw a beautiful woman. But this, this was something completely different. There was nothing other then the two of them, nothing else in this room, nothing else on the earth, nothing else in the whole of existence except this man. 

The man finally got turned around and Dean visibly flinched. He recognizes this person. It’s the boy from the podium. The omega who had spouted off about how he wasn’t about to turn and present himself to the first alpha that looked his way. Boy does that explain the tension in the man shoulders, his unwillingness to turn around, and the look on his face. If Dean wasn’t so utterly bewildered right now he would be busting up laughing. The poor omega, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide in shock and horror. Oh god those eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue Dean had ever seen and those lips, fuuuuuuck. His mate is gorgeous. 

The Betas were still yelling at him but he couldn't begin to care. His mate was still staring at him with those horrified eyes and Dean started to wonder if he hadn’t been in class today and heard this man’s arguments if he would have felt rejection at his omega reacting to him this way. But thankfully he had got his lazy ass out of bed for class this morning. He knew exactly what that look meant. That was the look of a man who was going to eat his own words. He was absolutely fucking wrong about how he wasn’t ruled by biology. That’s what the horrified look was because it sure as hell wasn’t rejection. Dean was beginning to smell the omega’s arousal and man was this going to turn obscene very fast if they didn’t get out of here in the next minute. 

A body bumped into his back and was pulling the beta at his left off of him. It was probably Sam. His little alpha brother was ready to fight by his big brothers side even if he didn’t have a clue as to what was going on. 

“Get the fuck away for my brother!” he heard Sam’s voice say.

“Tell your brother to get the fuck away from my brother and I will.” The male beta’s voice hissed back.

The beta to his right let go of him too. It was a female. Dean wasn’t about to take his eyes off the omega but he could see her long brown hair out of the corner of his eye. 

“Castiel are you alright?” She asked and then placed her hand on his shoulder.

Okay, two things: 1. His name is Castiel. Wow that’s a beautiful name. Normal? No. Strange? Yes, but still beautiful. 2. That fucking beta had her hand on his omega. He could sense her feelings toward him. She could no doubt smell Castiel’s arousal –god you would have to be in the next state over not to smell that- which apparently interested her, Dean could smell it wafting off of her. Oh, if she didn’t remove her hand from him right now he was going to rip her arm out of its socket.

“Get your fucking hand off of him NOW!” Dean snarled at her.

“You get the fuck away from him,” she snapped back. “Who the hell do you thing you are?”

She may not have meant to but she did take her hand off of him, which calmed Dean slightly, but he wasn’t done. He needed to get his omega out of this place now. He lowered his chin, his eyes still not leaving Castiel’s but he was now staring up at him through his eyelashes as the growl rumbled out of his mouth, “MINE.”

That snapped the horrified look off of the omega’s face but it now was replaced with desire and, oh fuck oh shit shit fuck! Dean’s verbal claiming had turned the omega on even more. Dean felt like he could actually feel the slick sliding down Castiel’s leg. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to strip the omega down right here and fuck him into the bar. 

“Like hell he is!” The female snapped. “He is not some bitch you can take outback and use as a fuck toy. You had better get the fuck out before I have you thrown out!”

“Our family owns this place asshole. So if anyone is getting the fuck out it’s you.” Sam snarled at her.

Man, Dean really wanted to hug his little brother right now. But that would have to wait till later. He was getting his mate out of here.

The question was, how? Yeah sure the man no longer looked horrified but every muscle in his body was still tight and unmoving. He knew a little about how the omega felt about alphas from the debate this morning. He thought all alphas prowled around feeling they could claim any omega as their bitch or something. Which in some cases was unfortunately true. But Dean wasn’t like that. Dean had never been like that. Actually Dean had never been with an omega before. He had only ever been with betas. Well honestly he had only ever been with Lisa. However, he would often times pad his stats a little and talk like he had been with more girls than just one. Which actually made it kind of funny that his mate was a male considering he had no experience in that department not that he wasn’t interested, because he was and always had been. But he had been dating Lisa since sophomore year so he never got around to the whole ‘I like guys too’ thing. Which oddly enough had been one of the reasons he had broke it off with Lisa before college, so he could ‘experiment’ with new things. Well, looks like he was definitely going to finally get around to that. 

However, first he had to get the omega to leave with him. Dean quickly wondered if he scooped Castiel up and ran out of the Roadhouse with him if the betas would follow. Yes they would, Dean swiftly threw the idea out. Because wasn’t that the omega’s complaint in the first place? That alphas felt entitled to snatch any omega they wanted and make them their bitch. Also the Beta girl had said something about assuming Dean meant to take Castiel as a fucktoy. That certainly wasn’t true. Yeah sex was high on his list of priorities right now but at the top was making sure his mate felt safe. 

The Beta girl started to snarl at him. That’s when it hit him. The man feels that alphas are dominant, possessive assholes who want to taketaketake. So, what’s the opposite of that? To give.

Dean extended his hand out in front of him and with no growl, no snarl, and no aggressive tone at all he said, “I am yours.” The words came out of his mouth soft and sweet and filled with the love that was swelling in his chest. It was a statement but also a question. The omega could refuse him. But of course that wasn’t going to happen. Every muscle in Castiel’s body had eased. A soft smile ghosted across the omega’s face and Dean swore he had never seen anything so wonderful before in his life.

Castiel nodded then whispered, “and I am yours.” 

The grin that broke out on Dean’s face was so wide it felt like his cheeks were going to crack and that in turn made Castiel’s grin grow too. The omega took Dean’s hand and that was that. Dean quickly wrapped his other arm around the waist of his mate and guided him swiftly out the door. He heard the female hiss and snap out curse words behind them but he couldn’t care less. 

Once outside Dean pulled them towards the shadows but it was the omega that threw his alpha up against the wall. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

It was a hot mess of tongues and teeth and it was amazing. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and cupped the omega’s ass with his hands pulling their bodies together. “Oh, fuck,” Dean, moaned as he felt Castiel’s hard cock rub up against his own. 

With their lips broken apart Dean shoved his face into the side of Castiel’s neck licking and kissing and smelling his skin. The omega pulled back slightly and Dean lifted his head so that their eyes met.

“What is your name?” The omega whispered.

“Dean,” he smiled whispering back. “Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak,” the omega said, returning Dean’s smile.

Dean nodded and pressed a soft gentle kiss to the other man’s lips. 

“We need to get out of here.” Castiel told him his voice was unbelievably low and seductive.

Dean couldn’t speak his mouth was watering from the thick smell of the omega’s slick that permeated the night air. He swallowed and pushed away from the wall. He stood there trying to think for a few moments before something dawned on him. He wrapped his arm tightly around Castiel and pulled him around toward their destination. 

Behind the Roadhouse was a garage that many years ago Bobby had built a small office over. But ever since he and Ellen had renovated and expanded their diner he hadn’t really used it that much for anything other then storage. Thankfully Dean still remembered where Bobby hid the spare key for it. Of course, it was dusty as hell and littered with random junk and half filled boxes. However, the room did house their old couch and that would do nicely. 

They rid themselves of their shirts in between kisses and toed off their shoes as Dean led them over to the welcoming sofa. Castiel sat down on it but Dean, instead of joining him, sunk down to the floor on his knees in between the omega’s legs. Then leaned forward placing his hands on the couch next to each side of Castiel’s hips. He pressed their chests together and kissed his mate. Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck holding him tightly as they licked into each other’s mouths. Dean pulled away only to lay a trail of kisses down Castiel’s Jaw and neck. He kept going, kissing and licking his way down the omega’s chest stopping for several moments to suck the man’s nipple, which got an enthusiastic response, and to trail his tongue inside his mates belly button, which made the man under him buck his hips. 

Dean smirked up at Castiel as he grabbed the man’s belt and undid it. This caused the omega’s breath to hitch. He popped the top button and slid the zipper down. Dean trailed one of his fingers along the waste band of Castiel boxers causing the man’s breath to come hard and fast. 

Dean wrapped his fingers around both layers of clothes at Castiel’s hips. “I need you to lift that pretty little ass of yours.” 

Castiel swallowed heavily. His eyes were wide and a little tentative but he nodded his head. He lifted his hips up and Dean pulled the remainder of Castiel’s clothing off. He took a few extra seconds to yank the omega’s socks off too then turned to look at his mate. Dean took in a deep shaky breath and leaned back on his heels, damn. “Oh god, your fucking gorgeous,” he breathed out. Castiel’s cheeks flushed and a shy smile curled at his lips. 

Dean slid his hands up the omega’s thighs and leaned up crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. “Dean,” Castiel moaned. “Dean, I need you.”

“Ah, there’s that bossy little omega. I was wondering when he would show up. But I don’t think I heard you, what is it that you need?” Dean was horny as hell ready to just pound the guy, but he was going to have fun with him first.

Castiel groaned, “For fucks sake Dean, I need you inside of me NOW!”

Dean’s dick twitched and he realized he still had his damn pants on. He smiled and laughed a little as he looked down at Castiel who’s hips where rolling up into Dean’s chest trying to find friction. 

Dean may be a virgin when it came to sex with dudes but he wasn’t clueless. He had seen plenty of gay porn over the years to know what he was doing. He also knew a few things he was dying to try and the alpha in him was making him brave enough to go for it. Dean leaned down and put his lips next to Castiel’s ear. “Oh babe, I’m going to fuck you. But first I’m going to use my tongue to open up that sweet smelling hole of yours till you’re moaning and begging for me to knot you.”

“Oh, fuck!” Castiel, cried out.

Dean pulled away and licked one long strip from the side of Castiel’s shoulder over along his collarbone and up his neck that earned him a stream of whimpered profanities from the omega. On Dean’s way back down Castiel’s neck he sucked two purple blotches into the omega’s skin. Finally stopping to suck at one last spot, the place where his shoulder met his neck. When he pulled away he looked up at Castiel with dark lidded eyes and growled “Mine,” then licked the spot he had just sucked. “As I knot you this is where I’m going to bite you, claim you, because you’re mine, all mine.” Dean’s voice was low and intense. He had no idea why he was saying any of that stuff it was just pouring out of him, his alpha taking over. 

For a moment he was worried he was sounding like a possessive dick and that he was going to scare off the omega. But he saw the look Castiel’s eyes and they said it all. They were dark and hungry. He pulled Dean’s face to his and crushed their mouths together. “Mine,” Castiel said slow and seductively between kisses. “All mine, you are mine and no one else’s. These are mine,” he reached his hand up and ran his thumb over Dean’s lips then kissed them. “And this,” He took one finger and slid it down Dean’s chest stopping to trail it along the top of the alpha’s jeans. “This is mine too,” he said as he slipped his hand underneath Dean’s jeans and boxers and grabbed his cock. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed dropping his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder as the omega pumped his hand up and down the alpha’s length. 

Castiel gave a few more gentle pulls then slid his hand out. Dean was going to pull back and look into Castiel’s eyes but before he could the omega was sucking heavily at a spot on Dean’s neck. When his mouth came off Dean looked at his mate. Castiel swirled his finger around the spot he had been sucking. “And this is where I’m going to bite into you.” It was obvious that Castiel had as much control over what he was saying as Dean had, because at that they both drew in a gasp of air and stared at each other with wide eyes.

Alpha’s always bit their omegas when first mating. That was just how you formed the mating bond with a bite. But omegas almost never bit into their alphas. It was something that was known to really only exist among truemates and even then it wasn’t common. When an alpha bites his mate it forms a bond, an invisible chain that links the two together. But that chain could be broken. If the couple doesn’t work out and they want to break up the bond can be destroyed allowing both parties to seek out other mates. The same goes if one of them dies. The bond between them becomes null and the surviving member is free to find someone else.

But if the omega bites the alpha back it is something called a double-bond or a profound bond and that type of bond is unbreakable, irreversible, and not even death can destroy it. If they double-bonded tonight and then Castiel died the next day Dean would not be able to mate with another person for the rest of his life. That’s because a double-bond doesn’t bind flesh to flesh like a normal mating bite, it binds a soul to another soul and is where the term soul mates came from. Which is why death has no power over it because a soul lives on forever even when the flesh dies.

Dean had never understood why anyone would double-bond themselves to another it seemed so reckless and unnecessary. He had read books and seen movies that romanticized it as well as turned it into a fucking tragedy. (Romeo and Juliet came to his mind) Which is probably why the idea had always scared him. But now looking down at Castiel it was the only thing in his entire life that made since. 

They were still staring at each other obviously going through the same thought process and coming to the same conclusion at the same time. Dean grinned at Castiel and the omega grinned back. Dean leaned down and put their foreheads together. “I am yours and you are mine.” He whispered then kissed his mate softly. He knew what he said was cheesy and sappy as hell but he couldn’t stop it from spilling out of his mouth. It was the truth and also more importantly it was permission. He was giving Castiel permission to bite him. When he pulled back to look into his mate’s eyes Castiel nodded and then he smirked up at Dean as he rolled his hips up bumping his erection against Dean’s stomach.  
Right, they were in the middle of something. Dean leaned back down and devoured Castiel’s mouth in filthy kiss.

Dean pulled away smiling and slid back down onto his heels and spread Castiel’s legs farther apart. He ran his thumb around the wet entrance and brought the slicked finger up to his mouth. Castiel watched him with wide eyes and his mouth open. Dean sucked the slick off his thumb. It tasted as good as it smelled and Castiel whined at him bucking his hips.

“Fuck me Dean, oh god please fuck me.”

Dean gave him a dark wicked smile then leaned down and pressed his tongue against the hot little hole. The smell of Castiel slick was over powering making him dizzy. He lapped it up and pressed his tongue inside. It was so tight and hot and thinking that in a few minutes his cock would be buried in there was making him delirious with want. Dean had to hold Castiel’s hips down firmly because they were bouncing around so much as Dean tongue fucked the omega’s ass. He pulled away and licked up the slick that had slid down Castiel’s leg and bit into the soft flesh of the omega’s inner thigh. 

“Please Dean, please I need you inside me now. I need your alpha cock to fuck me, need you to knot me. Please… please.” Castiel was moaning and writhing around as his back arched away from the couch and his hands raked through the alphas hair. Dean was more then ready, so he stuck a finger into the warm tight hole and then quickly added another scissoring the omega open.

“I’m ready Dean, I’m ready…fuck me.”

“I’m guessing you’re a virgin.” Dean said looking up at the undone omega. Castiel nodded. “I’m not, but I’ve never done this to a dude before so we are going to air on the side of caution here, okay?” Dean has no idea how he was able to string so many words together to form a complete sentence. Apparently the instinct to protect went deeper then the instinct to breed, at least in his case. “The last thing I want to do here is hurt you.”

Castiel looked down at him dumbfounded. Well at least it shut him up.

Dean waited a little while longer adding a third finger to stretch his mate open wider. Finally he pulled his fingers out and quickly rid himself of the rest of the clothes he had on. Castiel popped up and turned over on his hands and knees on the couch presenting himself to the alpha. 

Fuck, Dean ran his hands along Castiel’s back and down to his ass. “Oh fuck your beautiful, my perfect little omega.” Geez that line is so cliché but the words where out of his mouth before he could stop them. Dean kneeled onto the couch and positioned himself behind Castiel and teased the omega’s hole with the head of his cock.

“Fuck Dean,” Castiel fell to his elbows. But before Dean slid himself inside he pulled away and flipped Castiel on his back. 

“I want to look into your eyes as I fuck you.” Shit, when did I become a chick? Castiel just nodded. Dean lined himself up to the omega’s entrance. “Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?”

“Just fucking do it!” Castiel whined loudly. 

Dean gave a huff of laughter but pushed in. Castiel took in a sharp breath and their eyes locked as Dean stopped and waited. Castiel took a few moments but then nodded for Dean to continue so he did slowly. It was an exercise in self-control for Dean. Castiel felt so amazingly tight and hot and he just wanted to pull out and slam back in over and over but he knew he needed to go slow. When he was finally was fully sheathed inside the omega he leaned down and kissed his mate.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned.

“Castiel…Cas…oh god you feel so good.”

“Move Dean, I need you to start moving.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and thrust back in gently. Dean watched Castiel’s face carefully as he did it again looking for any signs of pain. There wasn’t any, just a long moan of pleasure and that snapped his alpha to the forefront. At first he went slow but eventually Castiel was thrusting up to meet him, which made Dean, go faster pounding the omega into the couch. 

Dean slid his hand between Castiel and the cushion grabbing the omega’s ass and canting his hips up and the next time he thrust down Castiel screamed out Dean’s name.

“Oh fuck Dean, oh fuck do that again.” Castiel panted. Dean obliged and again the omega cried out. He hit that spot again and again and Castiel was such a mess underneath him and it was beautiful. His head was tilted back, his neck outstretched and his body was flushed pink and beading with sweat. He wanted to lick and suck and bite every inch of Castiel’s skin but he would settle for what he could reach right now. Castiel moaned as Dean worked his way around the omega’s shoulders and up his neck.

“Dean, oh Dean,” Castiel breathed. This wasn’t going to last much longer Dean could feel his body starting to seize up. He pulled back and slowed his pace. He looked down at Castiel’s cock and the only word he could think of was pretty. He had never looked at a guy cock and thought that word, but it was the only thing he could think. The head was thick and swollen pink and leaking. If Dean was a contortionist he would bend over and wrap his mouth around it but he would settle for his hand. He licked his palm and curled his fingers around it. That made Castiel jump which sent Dean spiraling. He was so close. Castiel’s eyes shot open and he watched breathlessly as Dean pumped his cock. 

“Knot me alpha…oh fucking knot me.” Castiel could barley talk his voice so deep and wreaked and that was it. That was fucking it.

“Oh fuck, Cas.”

If Dean had been looking he would have seen the thick white strip the erupted from Castiel painting their bodies but Dean was gone he was so fucking gone. His knot popped locking them together and Dean came with a tidal wave of force that rushed out of him. It left him light headed but the alpha in him took over. He leaned down and sank his teeth into Castiel’s neck. Before he could even think about pulling away his omega bit down into Dean’s skin bonding them together forever. That should have freaked him out but instead it sent another rush of fluid out of his cock and into his mate. They both moaned with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and they stayed like that for a while licking and kissing each other’s bite mark. When they finally pulled away their lips met for several long slow loving kisses. 

After a while Dean rolled onto his side careful not to tug to hard on the knot that was holding them together. They kissed some more twisting their legs together and holding one another till finally they just stared at one another.

“So…” Dean said several minutes later. “I’m Dean Winchester. My favorite color is blue, I like romantic Italian dinners, and taking long walks on the beach.”

Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “Really?” He asked seriously.

Dean studied him for a few second then laughed, “nah man it’s a joke. Well blue is my favorite color but the rest was just a joke.”

“Oh,” Castiel replied, a little frown came to his lips. 

“Hey,” Dean said, dropping the laughter to cup one hand to Castiel’s cheek. It was weird he could literally feel the wave of sadness that had pulsed through his mate.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually understand a lot of jokes. My brother says I’m…socially awkward.”

Dean didn’t like the little frown that returned to Castiel’s face so he smoothed the man’s lips out with his thumb.

“Socially awkward, huh? You didn’t seem all that awkward in class today.” Dean smiled at the memory.

“What?” Castiel asked confused.

“I’m in you Designation studies class.” Dean supplied, but his omega still looked lost. “I saw the debate.”

“Shit!” Castiel said and his face flushed.

“Yeah,” Dean let out a small laugh.

“So you heard-“

“Pretty much everything.”

“Ugh,” Castiel groaned smacking himself in the face. “Of all the days to go on a anti-alpha tirade I had to pick today.”

“Apparently when fate decides to screw with you she doesn’t fuck around.” Dean chuckled. 

“As it would seem. In the future when I look back on this day I will categorize it as the literal definition of putting one’s foot in one’s mouth.” Castiel deadpanned but then a grin started to form on the edge of his mouth. 

Dean raised his eyebrows in mild shock as he looked at his mate. “Castiel Novak, was that a joke?” Dean mocked.

“Possibly,” the grin had broke and was now stretched wide across his face.

Dean smiled back. “So you do have a sense of humor after all. I guess it’s just going to be my bad jokes that you don’t get.”

“No, No, Dean, I assure you I usually don’t understand other peoples humor. That being said, I’m not completely without wit.”

“Without wit? What is the Masterpiece Theater?” Dean teased him. It was meant as a joke but of course Castiel didn’t get it.

“I have been known to enjoy watching that program.” Castiel said seriously.

“Ugh!” It was Dean who hit himself in the face this time. “I thought my mate was a guy not a chick.”

“I am a male, Dean.” Castiel said tilting his head to the side again in confusion. Dean raised one eyebrow at him. “Oh!” Castiel’s eyes flashed with understanding. “Oh, that was a joke.” Dean nodded his head slowly. “I see, you were teasing me based on the fact that programs like Masterpiece Theater are generally watched by a female audience.”

“What am I going to do with you Cas?” Dean shook his head but grinned at the man next to him. 

“You do realize that men can enjoy a nice costume drama just as much as a women do.”

“Say the words costume drama one more time and the knot that’s inside of you is going to go down pretty fast.”

Castiel looked at Dean inquisitively. “Studies have proven that the duration of an alpha’s knotting time can not be effected by such factors.” Castiel said flatly.

Again Dean raised one eyebrow.

“Oh,” Castiel tilted his head down. “You were joking again, my apologies.”

Dean reached over and grabbed his mates face and kissed away the sadness that was wafting at him from the omega, his omega.

“You take everything literally don’t you?” Dean asked.

“So I’ve been told.” Castiel replied. They fell silent for a while just kissing and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I’m glad you said all that stuff in class today.” Dean said as he ran his hand through Castiel’s hair.

“Really? Why?” he asked.

“Because if you hadn’t the look on your face when you first saw me probably would have hurt my ego. You looked fucking horrified Cas.”

“I honestly was.”

“I know, but if I didn’t know why I might have figured I had grown a nose on my forehead or something.” They both laughed a little at that. 

“I just never thought that this would happen to me. I never thought I’d find someone I wanted as a mate and especially not an alpha. My experience with them has not been a good one in the past.”

Dean’s alpha snarled protectively at that. If anyone had hurt his mate he was going to rip their throat out. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, calm down. I’m fine no one ever hurt me in that way. There may have been a few close calls but thankfully nothing ever happened.” Castiel brushed his fingers along the side of Dean’s face soothingly. Dean nodded then wrapped his arms around his omega even tighter and pulled him as close as possible. He buried his face into Castiel’s neck and took a few deep breaths.

“So what happened?” Dean asked speaking into Castiel’s collarbone.

“I’m from a small country town a couple hours away from here. I was the only male omega at my high school. You can probably imagine the rest.”

“I’m trying not to.” Dean mumbled.

“It was mostly just name calling, bitch, whore, slut. But occasionally a real knot head of an alpha would try to corner me somewhere. Thank God my brother Michael had taught me karate.”

Dean pulled away to meet Castiel’s eyes. “You know karate?”

“I know a lot of marshal arts.” Castiel sighed. “For an omega it’s unfortunately necessary to know some sort of self defense.” Dean kissed him. “I was so freaked out the moment I smelled you. I knew what it meant, that you were my truemate but I was so afraid.” 

“Afraid?” Dean asked.

“I had no idea what kind of alpha you where. Then, before I could even think, you where pressed against me.”

“Sorry about that I-“ Dean tried to apologies.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Castiel waved his hand. “I was just so scared and then when I turned around, oh god, I was terrified. There you were the most gorgeous thing in all creation and I knew even if I wanted to deny you I wouldn’t be able to.”

Dean grinned at him. “Most gorgeous thing in all creation huh.” Dean said smugly. 

Castiel shook his head. “Like you don’t know. Anyway yes I was scared but then I realized you weren’t like all the other alphas.”

“How?” Dean asked, although he already knew the answer.

“When you said ‘I am yours’ I’ve never heard of an alpha doing anything like that. Why did you do that?”

“I told you Cas, I saw the debate. I also saw the look in your eyes I didn’t want you to be scared of me. So I decided instead of taking I’d give.”

“But how Dean? It doesn’t make sense. I heard that first ‘mine’ you growled then out of nowhere it was gone. How?”

“I just told you Cas, you’re not listening.”

“That’s because it’s impossible Dean, you’re an alpha, biology should have taken over and forced you to claim me no matter what. Even in all the movies about truemates the second the alpha sniffs the scent nothing can stop them, and that’s supposed to be romantic. I just don’t understand.”

“Okay first thing, those movies are bullshit. Second, sure I would never force you into doing this if you didn’t want to, but if you had said no I certainly would have tried to persuade you. And third, you of all people should know that stereotypes don’t fit everyone.”

Castiel smiled and looked up at him sheepishly. “I guess so. Here you are breaking away from designation norms and me conforming to them. Ugh I can hear my friends and family already.”

Wow, that hurt, was Castiel regretting this already?

“No, no, no, no, no! That’s not what I meant.”

“Holy shit! I used to think all the telepathic feelings crap was fake.” 

“Me too, I guess not. It was almost like I could here you in my head.” Castiel said thoughtfully.

“Man, that’s freaky.”

“Dean,” Castiel took the alphas face in his hands. “I don’t regret this. I could never regret this. I walked into that diner one person and then the moment I smelled you everything changed.” He kissed Dean’s lips gently. “Your mine, and I’m yours, forever.”

This was definitely another chick flick moment and he should have said something snarky back, but he just couldn’t. His omega wanted him and was going to be his forever. A few hours ago that would have freaked him out but right now it was actually the best thing he had ever heard. 

So when he responded back with, “forever,” it made perfect sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so thats it! Although i really can't decide if i want to write another part to this. I just really want to see what Castiel's friends and family think about him finding a mate. But anyway I hope you guys liked it please let me know what you think.


End file.
